


One Night Stand

by TeamGallifreeWill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: One Night Stands, One shot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGallifreeWill/pseuds/TeamGallifreeWill
Summary: Things weren't supposed to get complicated...





	One Night Stand

* * *

 

Making her way to the bar, she catches the eye of the bartender and asks for a whiskey. She also catches the eye of the man already sitting nursing a bottle of beer. Getting her drink, she walks to a nearby table and sits. A minute later the man walks over. He’s even taller than he looked at the bar, his not-quite shoulder length hair a rich brown. He nods to the empty seat across from her. She motions he can sit, which he does.

 

“Rough day?” he asks with a hint of a smile. He is definitely cute, this could be fun.

 

“You could say that. So, if you don’t mind, I’d really like to enjoy the rest of my drink in quiet.” Before he can give his response to the would-be rejection, she sets the empty glass down in front of her. “Now, you were saying?”

 

He laughs showing off an adorable set of dimples, and that smile is enough to make her knees a little weak even without the alcohol. “Another round,” he pauses and finishes his beer, “or you wanna get out of here?”

 

She acts like she’s thinking it over, “both are tempting offers.”

 

“I could get you another round if it’ll convince you to leave with me.” Suddenly the cute guy across from her has turned on the flirt and he’s just as successful at it.

 

“Wouldn’t want you to waste your money. You from around here?”

 

“Nope, but I have a motel room not far from here though.”

 

“Well, sounds like you’ve got a deal. Lead the way handsome.” He offers his hand as he gets up and walks her to the door. As soon as they reach outside they’re against the wall kissing. It’s unclear who pulled who in. When the need for air becomes too strong they break apart.

 

“You have a car? You want to follow me?”

 

“It’s at my hotel. Walked here.”

 

“Beauty and brains,” he leans down to capture her lips again then starts pulling away from the side of the bar. Clumsily they reach a black car and he opens the door for her before racing around to the driver’s side. The short drive is made in silence until she starts laughing as he pulls up in front of a room. “What?” he asks confusedly.

 

They get out and she points slightly to the left, “my room’s two that way.” He joins in on the laughter. “So should I ask my place or your’s? Or is that too cliche?”

 

He already has the key in the door, turning the handle, “get your ass in here.”

 

“Oh so bossy,” she says as he holds the door open for her. “And yet a gentleman,” when he closes the door he’s only an inch from her. She reaches around his neck and his hands find her hips. Without breaking the liplock they fumble with buttons and eventually fall onto the bed. Quickly they’re taking off the remaining layers and her breath hitches as she sees the anti-possession tattoo on his chest, but doesn’t mention it as he nips at the base of her neck. Their lips and hands start mapping out each other’s bodies and the symbol loses its precedence in her thoughts.. 

  
  
  


Laying in the bed trying to steady their breathing again, he slides a hand around her waist and kisses her shoulder. “I should probably head to my room,” she moves to get out of bed but he holds firm.

 

“Or you could stay, for a little longer.”

 

“Oh, a little longer? Isn’t that what you said two times ago? She looks over at him.

 

He tries to stifle a yawn, “no.”

 

“I think your need to sleep is a little bigger than your- lets just say I don’t think you’re up for round four. I should go,” she gets up this time and starts picking through the scattered articles of clothing reassembling her outfit. Once dressed she walks around to the other side of the bed, his eyes following the entire time. She takes in the sight of him heavy lidded, lazy smile, and strong, firm body barely covered by the sheet; he makes it very tempting to shed the clothes she just put on and crawl back into bed next to him. Instead she leans down and kisses his forehead, “Thanks for tonight, I had fun.” With a wink she walks out of the room, and in another few minutes Sam’s asleep.

  
  


The next morning Sam makes his way around the room gathering his clothes and puts them in his duffle after taking out new ones for the day. Throwing the bag over his shoulder he heads out, planning on getting back to the bunker and seeing if Dean or Cas found anything. The plan changes however when he sees the girl from last night. It was a really good night, he smiles to himself. He’s still watching when she looks up. Like the smooth ladies man he is, he waves, and instantly regrets it. That is until she starts walking over.

 

“You’re really having a hard time with this one night stand thing, mister,” she teases.

 

“Just pure coincidence this. But being as it were, what do you say to breakfast?”

 

She smiles, “sorry, I really gotta hit the road, work, but maybe I’ll see you around.” she starts to walk back to her car, but he stops her.

 

“Hey wait!” She turns. “Here,” he hands her a business card. “In case you need anything. Give me a call.”

 

She quickly reads over it, “thanks, Agent Page,” she gives him a look that says she’s not buying it. “I do have to go, but thanks again, ‘Agent’,” she air quotes the last part as she takes a couple steps backwards, then turns and goes back to her car.

 

Just then his phone rings. He answers as he watches her leave the parking lot, “Hey Dean.”

  
  
  
  


While out on a case Dean and Cas are out looking into a lead while Sam hangs back and rereads all of the police reports looking for something new to magically appear. It’s almost seven, so things will most likely be wrapping up for the night once the other two get back unless they catch a brake. While checking his phone for the time he gets a call. “Hey, Garth, long time no talk, what’s up?”

 

“Hey Sam, wish it were under better terms, but I got a girl pinned down in need of backup. Any chance you boys are near Broken Bow, Nebraska?”

 

Sam does a quick map search, “uh, actually we’re about an hour out. What’s she up against?”

 

“Not sure, just called saying she needed an extra set of hands. She’s good too, so if she says she needs help, I’m gonna get her some.”

 

“Yeah, I get it. Let me let Dean know and I’ll be on my way.”

 

“Thanks man, I’ll send you her location in a jiffy.”

 

“Sure man.” Sam hangs up and sends a text to Dean. when he gets the response to call if he needs anything, he grabs his bag and starts looking for a car. He’s heading back to the main road in his ‘new’ car when he gets Garth’s location text. When he gets to the abandoned house he gets out of the car and can tell something’s up. “No wonder she called for backup,” he says to himself pulling out his gun. Cautiously making his way into the house, and he hears the sounds of a fight happening a few rooms away. He picks up the pace and steps over the body in the hallway. Entering the room, he see a girl clearly losing the fight, and consciousness it looks like. He fires off a round that just angers it, and now he’s the target. 

 

But it’s enough to get it’s attention away from the girl and she’s able to call out, “shapeshifter.” to which he quickly changes his strategy and pulls out an angel blade. One stab through the heart and it goes down. While waiting for the next attack to come, he hears a weak voice say, “It’s just the two”  He runs over and can barely see a face under the blood matted hair.

 

Brushing it back, he he can’t believe his eyes, “hey,” he starts softly, but it’s not a romantic reunion. He’s pretty sure her unfocused eyes can’t even make out more than his vague shape. He reaches down to help her up, but when his hands pull she screams, suddenly with it again.

 

“Shit! I got it I got it.” he watches helplessly as she struggles to get up but still refuses any assistance. Once standing she leans against the wall.

 

“You ok?” Even behind blurry eyes, the glare is strong enough to smite if she were an angel. “Sorry. Dumb question.”

 

“Listen, Page was it?” he can’t help but smile that she remembers him. “Thanks for the assist.” The words aren’t more than a whisper as she can’t take a full breath.

 

“I can take you to the hospital.” “She shakes her head and the movement almost sends her to the floor. Sam in there in an instant to catch her. “Ok, no more talking, or trying to. You need a hospital.”

 

She takes a raspy breath, “No. Just dizzy,” raspy breath, “and broken ribs. Just patch me up.”

 

“You mean concussion,” but something tells him not to argue, “you have a room?” he starts shuffling them out of the house.

 

“Queen Motel. Room key is in the center console of my car.”

 

Arriving at the car Sam helps her in the passenger seat, “hang tight. Be right back.” he runs over to his car grabbing his bag and coming back. He looks over as he gets behind the wheel, “Hey!” he yells at her slumped form. He sees her eyes flutter open, “stay with me! I’d say talk to me but that’s gonna hurt like a bitch. So how about I ask questions and you answer? I’ll try to keep it to short answers.”

 

“‘Kay.”

 

“So my name isn’t really Agent Page, by the way. I’m a hunter, like you apparently. Wait, were you there for the salt n burn when we met?”

 

“Yeah” she takes as big of a breath as she can and continues, “some jerk beat me to it.”

 

Sam laughs, “sorry ‘bout that. Guess that’s what caused your rough night?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“So, uh, whatever your name is, we can get back to that, I really should have bought you that second round,” he pulls into the parking lot. “Shit. I should have asked if you had anything to patch you up with. Do you?” Seeing her eyes closed, “hey!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Do you have anything I can use to patch you up with?”

 

“Oh, no.”

 

“Of course. Will you be ok waiting here?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Somehow I doubt that, but I’ll make it fast. Come on, let’s get you in the room,” he comes around to help her out. “Easy now.” he gets her out of the car and onto a chair in the room. Squatting in front of her, “hey, I’ll be right back, ok?”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Sam leaves and is back within 10 minutes. Stepping into the room he finds it empty. “Hey, uh,” she steps out of the bathroom, a towel in her hands, but the start of a cleaner face.

 

“Katherine. Or Kate, Katie, Kat, Katherine Grace if you’re my father.”

 

He walks over and takes the towel from her and starts to dab at the cut on her forehead, “nice to meet you Katherine. My name’s Sam. How about I wrap those ribs for ya?”

 

“Wow Sam, it’s only been a month, are you stalking me or something.”

 

“What can I say? Now off with the shirt.”

 

“Still so bossy,” she starts to reach for the edge of her shirt but he stops her.

 

“I got it, you do it and it’ll hurt so much worse,” he gently raises the garment up and off of her with only minimal swearing.

 

He starts to reach for the bandage when she halts his hand, “hang on. Need a minute.” After a minute she nods and he continues. “Son of a bitch that hurts!”

 

“First time breaking them?”

 

“This many at once. Also, my head is starting its own drumline.”

 

He smirks, “I told you to call me if you needed anything.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t tend to call my one night stands even if they are hunters.”

 

“But you didn’t,” he stops when she taps his chest.

 

“Kind of a big clue.”

 

He shakes his head as he finishes patching her up and stands, “you want me to stay? You seem pretty with it right now.”

 

“I’m sure you have to get back, to where ever, and I’ll be ok. I should have some advil in my back or something.”

 

“Oh almost forgot, here,” he reaches in the plastic bag and hands her a bottle of pain pills. 

 

“Like a damn boy scout aren’t you?” she laughs and then immediately stops when the pain hits.

 

“Yeah, you’re totally fine, let me help you to bed,” he eases her onto the bed, propping her up on the pillows. He grabs a remote and settles in next to her, “hope you like late night movies and infomercials.

  
  
  


A couple weeks later Sam gets an unknown call, “Hello?”

 

“Hey there Agent, any chance you’re in town?” the bright voice asks.

 

Sam instantly smiles, “I might be nearby. What’s your location?”

 

“Oh you make it so romantic,” she hears a deep voice in the background. “Who’s that?”

 

“Ah, just my brother,” she hears rustling on the other end.

 

“Are you busy? I can keep driving.”

 

“No! I mean, don’t do that, we’re not busy. Where’re you at?”

 

“Ahh, Kansas, hang on, there’s a sign coming up. I’m 8 miles out from a town called Lebanon.”

 

“Wait, what, really? Take the exit.”

 

“Ahh, yeah, ok.”

 

“Head to a place called Prairie Winds, I’ll meet you there in about 20.”

 

“Wow. I take it you know this place. Guess I’ll see you soon though. Bye Agent.”

 

Sam lets out a small groan. Why does this girl get to him? At the same time he doesn’t care. He grabs a couple of things and heads to the library. “Hey guys, just got a call to help out on a ghoul case, I’ll probably only be a day or so. I’ll let you know if I need anything,” he quickly gets to his car before they can question him, and speeds to the Prairie Winds. He knocks on the door and a second later it opens and he’s pulled into a kiss by the front of his shirt.

  
  
  


“Hey, guys, I’m gonna be gone a couple of days, there’s a demon couple hours away.”

 

“Hey guys, there’s a salt n burn cross the state line. Gonna head there real quick.”

 

“Hey guys,” Dean stops him.

 

“Let me guess, some case, a few hours away, you’ll be gone a day or so?”

 

“Ahh, yeah. Well, it might be a few days, it’s a couple of states over.”

 

“Sam, everything ok?”

 

“Yeah, all good, I should really head out though. See you in a few.” He makes a hasty retreat while his brother’s concerned look follows him.

  
  
  
  


After a whole morning of not finding anything worth going after, Sam pulls out his phone and makes a call, “Hey, where’re you at? Do you wanna meet up?” he asks when they answer.

 

“Hey, um, can I call you back? I’m kinda of in the middle of an, ugh, issue,” she hangs up.

 

“Hey Sammy you wanna get some food?” He notices his brother’s phone out, “

“Who was that?”

 

“Uh no one. Wrong number.”

 

Dean looks at him with a raised eyebrow, “we don’t get wrong numbers Sam.”

 

“Well I mean it was bound to happen at some point, right?” He gets up and heads to his room.

 

“Yeah. That was totally normal,” Dean says to the empty room. “Hey Cas! You wanna go grab some burgers?”

 

A couple hours later Sam’s phone rings. He answers quickly, “Hey, everything ok?”

 

“Yeah, just a vamp. Now what’s up?”

 

“Oh. I, um, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up. If you were close that is. We don’t have to. If you want to I mean. I’m gonna stop talking,” he smiles as his face heats up.

 

She laughs at his rambling, “You ok Sam?”

 

“Yeah. Sorry. Guess I was just nervous when I realized you were in the middle of a fight.”

 

“Awww. Were you worried about me?” He’s thankful she can’t see his blush over the phone. “I’m actually in Oklahoma.”

 

“Really?” He asks a little too excited to pull off the cool attitude he’s supposed to have. “I mean, uh, what part?”  _ God when did this happen?! _

 

“I’m, just over the state line of Kansas.”

 

“Oh! That’s not that far. Wait. You were the one to take that vamp kid case? He was starting to build some serious numbers.”

 

“Yeah, well now he can have fun in purgatory.”

 

“My brother’s gonna be pissed. He was hoping to swing through there and take him out but couldn’t justify it on just being annoying.”

 

“I wouldn’t call building his own nest just annoying, but I guess we all can’t hold out for the big fish.”

 

Sam’s stunned. No one knew the whole story apparently. “How’d you figure out the nest thing?”

 

“The reports of people seeing those that went missing. They all happened at night around the same shadowy area. They were just all dismissed because they came from people who’d been drinking.” He hears the shower turn on. “Well guess what? They were near bars, you expect sober people?”

 

Sam laughs, “I’m gonna pack some things up. See you in a bit?”

 

She makes him wait, “yeah sure. I think I can squeeze you into my schedule.”

 

“I’ll text you when I’m close.”

 

“Sounds good. I should go shower. You’d probably appreciate that.”

 

“I would definitely appreciate you in the shower,” Sam manages to pull some of the flirting back out.

 

“Mmm maybe I’ll wait then. Bye Sam,” she hangs up.

 

He grabs a duffle and stuffs a couple of shirts in and his laptop leaving his room he runs into Dean. “Where’re you going?”

 

“Oh. Found a simple case a few hours away. Figured I’d just go myself and then head back. No need for the whole team. Didn’t know you were back,” he tries changing the subject. 

 

“Where at?”

 

“Missouri. Yeah, so should be real quick. Be back soon. Bye Dean!” He yells as he’s walking into the garage.

 

Getting in the car Sam can’t seem to wipe the smile from his face. He hates hiding whatever they are from Dean and Cas but he’ll do it to keep her safe.  _ Well safer. _

  
  
  


Sam comes up to the motel and turns in. He’s slows looking for the room until he sees the gunmetal camaro and pulls into the spot next to it. Taking a deep breath he grabs his bag and heads to the door. 

 

She answers on the third knock, “What am I this time Sam? Shapeshifter? Vampire? Demon? She says sitting cross legged on the bed.

 

“Didn’t say.”

 

She scrunches up her face as he sits at the table in front of the window. “That better?”

 

“Come on babe, you know,” she doesn’t let him finish.

 

“It’s not like that. Yeah, yeah. But a girl starts feeling a little self conscious when the guy she’s been seeing won’t even tell his brothers he’s met her.”

 

“This is supposed to be casual,” he says trying to maintain the false machismo.

 

“Yeah. And I think that spending a third of the month together gets a bit complicated,” she sees the fear flash behind his eyes. She sighs, “Look, I’m not saying I need to meet them. Hell I’m not even saying call me your girlfriend. I’m just saying maybe we should fess up to the fact that this,” she points between the two of them, “got a little more serious than we expected.” When he doesn’t answer right away she adds, “Or maybe I’m the only one feeling that way.”

 

That gets him up on his feet but that’s as far as he gets, “no. I just. I don’t know how to tell them. I want to. Every time I come back from seeing you, or when my brother tells me it’s been too long since I hooked up with a girl, I want to tell them the truth. But it’s not safe to get near us. You know what connections mean in this life.”

 

She laughs and he looks insulted, “Sam, we’re already a connection. Unless you want to walk away now, which is fine, we’re adults. I do know the dangers, but I also know that having bonds with some people make you stronger. You’d think a Winchester would know that by now.”

 

He stares wide-eyed, “how’d you?”

 

“Sam, I know how to do research on someone. You think I’d just keep sneaking around with someone without doing a little digging to make sure he’s not a creep first? Also the way you talk about Dean and Cas, it’s not hard to put the pieces together.”

 

“I never said,” she stops him.

 

“Their names. No you didn’t. But it’s been 3 months Sam. With what you’ve told me of your backstory, the way you never mention anyone close to you besides the two of them suggests they’re not just your only family, but that they live with you. What other hunter lives with his brother and an angel?”

 

“But I didn’t say Cas was an angel.”

 

“No, but you said he rebelled against his family for your brother. And that he’s become practically a brother to you who’s got your back no matter.. Sweetheart, everyone knows you don’t mess with the Winchesters without feeling the wrath of their Angel. You guys have so many stories surrounding you it probably would’ve been less believable if you had started out by telling me your real name,” she slides off the bed and walks over to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

“Anything else I should stop trying to hide from you?”

 

She smirks, “if I say your body would it be too cheesy?”

 

He laughs, “yes.”

 

She nods, “eh. Worth a try.”

 

He leans down and kisses her. Something about her makes it so hard to stay away. Pulling back he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close, “wanna grab dinner? Go to a movie?”

 

She steps back with a dramatic gasp, “my my my Sam. I do think that sounds like a real date.”

 

He laughs and pulls her close again, “shut up. Do you want to or not?”

 

She smiles up at him sweetly, “I’d love to.”

  
  
  


Cas walks in to see Dean on his laptop. “What’re you doing Dean?”

 

“Tracking Sam. He went off on a “solo hunt” again,” he rolls his eyes at his own air quotes. Damn angel.

 

“Was it a difficult case? Should we have gone with him?”

 

“Yeah that’s the thing Cas, there’s nothing going on where he went,” he leans back in the chair and folds his arms over his chest.

 

“What do you think he’s doing?”

 

“I don’t know man, but this whole thing is starting to feel like when he was running around with Ruby. You notice how he’s been going off on his own the past few months. I swear this last month we’d come back from one and he’d head out on another. So help me if he’s hooked on demon blood again.

 

Cas looks thoughtful before speaking, “he’s not, unless it is an extremely new development.”

 

“Then what the hell is he doing? I don’t like this. He’s up to something,” he scrubs his hand down his face. When his eyes reopen and focus on the screen, he sees Sam’s blinking dot start to move. “Son of a bitch he’s going somewhere.”

 

“Dean, are you sure you should be tracking him like this?”

 

“He said he was on a case Cas, alone, I’m just being a protective brother and making sure I know where he is if he needs help. Now would you like to stand there and huff or would you like to join me for the show?”

 

Cas sighs and pulls a chair next to Dean where they sit and watch as the dot moves across the screen until it stops. The location comes up as a restaurant. “It seems he went for dinner,” Cas says dryly. Dean rolls his eyes.

  
  
  


As they sit at the table and order drinks, they start looking at the menu when Sam bumps her foot under the table. She looks up and sees him smirking at her.

 

“Really?” He smiles wider. “You’re a child Winchester.” He shrugs. “Can I ask a question?”

 

“Course.”

 

“How’re you hiding this from your angel and brother?”

 

“First, he’s not my angel, he’s my friend; basically my brother. And idk. I think Dean’s getting suspicious though. Gave me a weird look as I was leaving this time. I told him I was going to Missouri instead though.”

 

She shakes her head, “you realize how ridiculous this i’s getting right?”

 

“If I told him where I was going he’d put it together with the vamp and want to come with me.”

 

“This time. What about next time?”

 

“Who said there’d be a next time?” He avoids her eyes. When she doesn’t answer he chances a glance. She’s staring at him expectantly. Her eyebrows raised and creasing her forehead. “Yeah ok. I’ll think of something then.” She laughs and shakes her head again, her still damp hair falling from the clip as the waitress comes up.

 

Waiting until Sam’s done ordering she gets serious, “listen, if you really want no strings, I think we should talk. I think we should also talk about if you don’t.”

 

“Can’t we just wait to figure it out?”

 

“Sam.”

 

“Yeah I know. Let’s just wait til we’re back in the room yeah? If the talk doesn’t go well, let’s enjoy tonight.” He may give her the puppy eyes to help his chances.

 

She looks out the window and considers the idea, “yeah, we can do that. But can we skip the movie? I’m a bit tired and sore.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good with that. Are you ok? You didn’t say you were hurt,” he grows concerned.

 

She gives a small smile, “I’m not hurt exactly. I mean a few bruises but nothing broken or bleeding. Ok?” He blushes and turns away knowing he got caught adding ‘strings’ again.

  
  
  


“Dean, are you seriously going to watch your brother’s movements all night?”

 

“Maybe. He lied about where he was going Cas. Why is he hiding what he’s doing?”

 

“I doubt it’s anything like the conclusions you’re jumping to Dean. Do you want a beer?”

 

“You don’t know that. And yes I want a beer,” he says grumpily. Cas quickly comes back with a six pack. He might as well prepare for the long night it’s undoubtedly going to be. “Thanks Cas,” he says taking the offered bottle. Cas returns to his seat and opens his own beer.

  
  
  


Getting back to the room Sam wraps his arms around her, and props his chin on her shoulder. She hisses in pain, “Babe, sorry! You ok?” He instantly starts trying to pull the neck of her T-shirt back to get a look.

 

“Sam stop!” She puts distance between them. “I’m fine. I told you I had some bruises.”

 

“I was just worried.”

 

“That doesn’t mean you can just take my shirt off to get a better look.”

 

“I wasn’t! I was just,” He starts losing steam when her look silently challenges him to continue that, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Listen, I’ve caught myself being worried about you too, but that wasn’t in the rules. We were to just be ‘hey I’m in town’ kind of friends with benefits. Emphasis on the benefits and less on the friends.” She sits down on the bed.

 

He comes and silently asks to sit down next to her. She pats the bed and he sits beside her with his elbows on his knees. “I know. I don’t know when it changed. We were so good at the hookups for the first half.”

 

She laughs too, “Hey, we’re still good at the hooking up part. And we’re getting frequent practice.”

 

He bumps his knee against hers then returns it to its previous position. “Yeah, that’s definitely not our problem. The problem is now I hate leaving not knowing when I’ll see you again. I worry about you all the time because I don’t know where you are. Last month when I heard a female hunter died, I had to leave the bunker and then turned around because I almost drove there.” He stops when he feels an arm wrap around his waist and a head against his shoulder.

 

“I think we know which talk we’re having.” He lets out a huff. “Are we ok with that conversation?”

 

“I don’t know.” He looks over at her with a smile, then wrapping an arm around her lays back on the bed pulling her with him. “How should we start?”

 

“Well, do we want to be more? If so, what would that mean?”

 

“God it’s been so long since I’ve been in an actual relationship. No wonder you scare me.”  _ Shit.  _

 

“What?”

 

“Can we just handle one hurdle at a time?”

 

She laughs, “ Sure thing stud.”

 

“Thanks,” he kisses the top of her head. “What if we had scheduled dates? Like maybe twice a month?”

 

“I’d be ok with that, but that would mean coming up with something to tell your brothers as well as bringing up the fact that we’ve seen each other every week for the past 5 weeks.”

 

Sam snorts, “no. That can’t be right we,” she lets him think, “shit. How did Dean even let me out of his sight?”

 

“Anyway,” She prompts.

 

“Right. Um, we could maybe plan on going on real dates twice a month and maybe keep up any ‘in town’ visits but when we’re actually in town?”

 

“Fair enough.” She gets up and grabs a couple of beers from her cooler. Handing one to Sam she sits at the table getting a better view of him. The stories don’t do him justice which makes it just a little intimidating to think about meeting the famed Dean and Castiel. It begs to question though, “Sam, do you want me to meet Dean and Cas? Am I like, slumming it for you or something?”

 

He sits up instantly, “no! Why would you think that? No I told you, I was just trying to keep it casual and, well, meeting the family is a bit serious. How could you possibly think you’d be slumming it for me? You’re so out of my league.”

 

“Sam, you’ve managed to lie and tell the truth at the same time. That’s some talent,” she smiles. “But I get the meeting the family. I guess I just didn’t see it that way. I saw it more of you keeping the fact you were seeing me secret. And you don’t have to flatter me. You’re the one out of my league in several ways. I just wasn’t sure if you boys only went for the non-human romance.”

 

“What? No. I mean, ok so we’ve had our moments, but we prefer humans. Well I do. My favorite type at the moment is smart, adorable, badass hunters with big blue eyes and dark brown hair.”

 

“You know that discussion we had earlier about what would be cheesy?” She tips her bottle at him, “That would count.”

  
  
  


“Dammit he hasn’t moved. If he was on a hunt he’d be going after the thing right?”

 

“Dean, I think you’re entirely too involved at the moment. I’m sure if he needs help, Sam is smart enough to call us. Perhaps you should go to bed. In the morning you can ask how the case is going.”

 

“Yeah I guess. If anything suspicious happens you’ll let me know?”

 

“Of course Dean. Good night.” When Dean is out of the room Cas reaches over and closes the laptop with a roll of the eyes. 

  
  
  


“So I guess I’m asking if you want to be my girlfriend? Is that lame?”

 

She laughs, “yes and yes.” She walks over to the bed and straddles Sam’s lap. His hands hold her hips and she leans down to kiss him. She rolls beside him, propping her head on her hand. She starts aimlessly playing with one of the buttons on his shirt. “This so wasn’t what I was expecting this night to turn into.”

 

He laughs, “same. Upset?”

 

“Not really. But now I think I let the exhaustion take over and am too tired to do much more than sleep.”

 

“Sleeping isn’t terrible.”

 

“Sam, you’re the one that called me. It wasn’t a ‘Hey let’s cuddle’ call.”

 

“It wasn’t not a cuddle call. I mean, when was the last time we met up and I left right after?”

 

“Don’t go all logical on me. I thought you were just really bad at booty calls.”

 

“I’ve had my share of one night stands babe, I never gave them my number,” he twists and kisses her. Her hand secures his lips to hers as the kiss deepens. He puts an arm around her waist and pulls her into him, but she groans and pulls back.

 

“Sorry. Are you sure,” she cuts him off.

 

“I’m fine Sam. I told you. Bruises. A bit banged up. I did fight with a vamp a few hours ago.”

 

“Can I see them? Just so I know how ‘not bad’ they are?”

 

“I don’t see how that’ll help.”

 

“So they’re bad,” he deduces.

 

She sighs, “fine. But don’t be dramatic,” and lifts her shirt instantly hearing Sam’s gasp.

 

“Babe! That’s like half your torso! Did you break some ribs again?” He runs his hand over the darkened skin, barely touching it. He gathers her hair and holds it away from the shoulder he knew would be bruised as well. Looking he sees a large nasty bruise covering almost her entire shoulder blade. He wants to make it better somehow, but can’t think of anything to do but bend down and place a chaste kiss to the skin.

 

Her breath stutters. “Sam.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What’re you doing?”

 

“Kissing it and making it better?” 

 

She laughs, “ow. I don’t think that’s gonna work.”

 

“I could try? Just cover the entire area with kisses, then hold you while it heals and you sleep, I’m pretty sure that’s exactly how it works.”

 

She stands in front of him and begins slowly unbuttoning his shirt. “Perhaps we could try.”

  
  
  


Sam wakes up to his phone ringing. Finding his jeans he digs out his phone and sees its Dean. “Hey Dean,” he whispers and once he has a shirt on walks outside leaving the door open slightly. “Why’re you calling so early man? Was up kinda late last night,” he smirks to himself.

 

“Sammy we got a case and need you to get back so we can head out.”

 

“Can’t I meet you there?”

 

“No. Too much hassle and you’d basically have to pass by here anyway on your way.”

 

He sighs, “fine Dean. I’ll be on my way in a few minutes. What is it anyway?”

 

“Not sure. Looks like crocotta.”

 

“Seriously? It’s been a while.”

 

“Yeah well we can ask it how it’s vacation was before we gank it,” he hangs up.

 

Sam walks back into the room and sees he’s not the only one up. “Hey, morning.”

 

“Morning. Dean checking up on you?”

 

“Uh, not exactly. The found a case and asked me to join. Well more like told me.”

 

“What is it? Do you need to call in an extra set of hands?” She winks.

 

“No. We should be able to handle it.”

 

“Ok. So why’re you still standing around?”

 

“You know why.”

 

“Next week though right?”

 

“Yeah. Just, before I leave,” he strides over and kisses her solidly on the mouth. Pulling back he smiles at her dazed expression, “just had to do that.”

 

“You could do that again. But was that about me or the case? Sam if this is bad you have to tell me.”

 

“Babe relax. It was all about you. I’ll call you after yeah?”

 

“You better.”

 

“Try to go back to sleep.”

 

He starts gathering his things while she watches from bed. When he’s almost done she stands and walks over to him, “Sam Winchester you better be careful. You hear me? Cause it’s been a while since I’ve had a boyfriend and I don’t plan on losing him yet. Got it?”

 

He laughs but it’s filled with sadness at having to leave. “Yeah. I got it. I should go though.” They kiss again and then he leaves.

  
  
  


“Ha, Sam’s on his way back.”

 

“The case is over? He never left the motel except to go to the restaurant.”

 

“Exactly Cas. That’s because there is no case. I told him we found one and he’s on his way.”

 

“So we have a case?”

 

“No. I just told him that. Follow along, man. When he gets here we’ll sit him down and confront him.”

  
  
  


“Are you serious Dean?! I could’ve still been,” he stops.

 

“Still been doing what Sam?!”

 

“I can’t believe you did this.”

 

“You’ve been sneaking around for months Sam what do you expect me to do? Just let it go and hope it all turns out alright? When the hell does that ever work for us? So what have you been doing? Is this some relapse on demon blood?”

 

“What?” Sam asks slowly not believing what his brother just asked. “No Dean it isn’t demon blood. I was thinking of telling you while we drove to the hunt but now I’m too pissed to give you the truth. And Cas, you went along with this? How could you think that? Is that what you guys just automatically go to? ‘Oh Sam is spending time away from us, he must be getting high again’? Well for your information you’re wrong and I’m not telling you the real reason until I think you deserve it.” He considers driving back to the motel but heads to his room instead and pulls out his phone. 

 

“So what’re you wearing?”

 

He laughs, god he lohohoho nope. Not going there. “Isn’t that supposed to be my line?”

 

“I had no idea you were so strict in gender roles. I may have to reconsider your boyfriend status,” she laughs. “What’s up? Case can’t be over already. Did you even make it back to the bunker?”

 

“Oh I made it back. Back to an intervention. They thought I’ve been drinking demon blood again. Really? Dean made the whole thing up.”

 

“They’re worried about you Sam. Go a little easier on them.”

 

“You’re seriously taking their side?”

 

“I’m taking the side of understanding what seeing someone you love start hiding things that could get them hurt, can make you do. If he were sneaking around for months what would you think?”

 

“That he and Cas are hooking up?”

 

“Sam,” she reprimands him.

 

“Fine. I get it I guess. But.”

 

“You’re mad. It’s ok.”

 

“I’m not even that mad about the demon blood thing. I’m mad that I almost slipped up and told them about you. You don’t deserve to be introduced like that. And I’m mad that this stupid plan pulled me out of bed with you.”

 

“Oh Sam, ever the romantic.”

 

“I just want to be back there with you.” There’s a knock. “Sorry. I gotta go. Talk later.”

 

“Best behavior Sam.”

 

He opens the door to find Cas. “Yeah?”

 

“I’m sorry Sam. Dean was worried. I didn’t know about his plan to bring you away from,” he nods to the phone on the bed, “whoever that was.”

 

“Wait how much did you hear? Ugh Cas that’s not how I wanted to handle this at all.”

 

“I heard about how you wished to stay in bed with them.”

 

“Ugh. Don’t tell Dean.”

 

“Sam, is this where you’ve been going? To their bed?”

 

“God Cas that makes it sound like I’m a hooker or something. I just. I wanted to tell you guys but, it was just casual.”

 

“If it’s just casual I don’t see the issue in telling him. You and Dean have had many ‘flings’,” he air quotes, “over the years.”

 

“That’s just it Cas. It’s not a fling. I was trying to fool myself into thinking it was.”

 

“I won’t tell Dean. But you should. Especially if this girl is more than casual.”

 

Cas turns to leave but Sam stops him, “Is he still mad?”

 

“He won’t be when he hears the truth.”

 

“Thanks Cas I’m gonna cool off a little more then I’ll be out and try to tell him.” Cas nods and leaves Sam alone. A few minutes later Sam sends a text with the bunker’s location and the words ‘come meet my brothers?’

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
